Accident
by tulzdavampslayer
Summary: Audrey is incredibly ticked off, and it's all Matt's fault.


_Accident_ by Tulzdavampslayer

Written for the Matt/Audrey Kissing Meme at the Livejournal Community mattaudrey_  
_

* * *

_I'm sick of this_

Peter looked up from his breakfast at the blonde woman sitting across from him.

"Sick of what?"

Audrey's eyes widened as she realised that Peter had heard her stray thought, and if Peter had, Matt surely had as well. But Matt hadn't stirred from behind his newspaper.

"Nothing," Audrey mumbled into her coffee, giving Peter a look that practically screamed 'drop it'.

Unfortunately for Audrey, Peter Petrelli was not particularly bright.

"Didn't sound like nothing," he grumbled. Audrey shot another glare at him, a glare that was meant to say 'If you don't shut up I'll shoot you between the eyes and not let Gabriel take the bullet out,' but was wasted on Peter.

Matt sighed and lowered his paper. "Drop it, Peter. She's just angry with me."

"What'd you do?" Peter asked, obviously having some serious problems understanding the concept of 'drop it'.

Matt didn't reply, but gave Peter a look that Audrey privately called his "I'm sending you a thought right now Peter and you better be goddamned listening this time" look.

After a minute of sitting and watching what was becoming a rather lengthy conversation between the two telepaths, Audrey gave up.

"That's it!" She yelled as she jumped from the table and stormed out of the room.

* * *

As she was leaving the house, slamming the door as loudly as she could and thinking of as many rude names as loudly as she could, she practically ran over Claire, knocking the large bag of groceries the girl had been carrying out of her arms. Before they could hit the ground, they froze in mid-air, and returned themselves to the paper bag.

"Thanks, Gabriel," Claire called over her shoulder as she picked up the bag.

"What's up, Audrey?" She asked as the serial-killer turned designated driver took the shopping from her arms and headed towards the house. "Matt still being a moron?"

Audrey leant against the boot of the car, her arms crossed. "He apologised last night. Apologised! Like we did something wrong!"

Gabriel stuck his head out the doorway. "Sorry, overheard. Want me to deal with him?"

"NO!" Both women yelled at once. Gabriel shrugged and ducked back inside.

"I mean," Audrey continued, "it was just a kiss. Practically accidental. Nothing more than a peck, really. And it's been two weeks. But..."

"I know," the eighteen-year-old girl sitting on the car boot beside her said. "You'd think in two years he'd be able to accept that he's in love with you."

Audrey shot her a glare. "You know, saying that out loud does not help me. In fact it kind of makes it worse."

"Sorry," Claire shrugged. "I know I've said it before, and it probably sounds really dumb, but give him time. It'll work out."

"How do you know?"

Claire smiled and passed her two pieces of folded up paper. "I've been sneaking peeks at Gabriel and Peter's notebooks. I came up with a couple of pretty interesting discoveries." She winked and headed inside, leaving Audrey staring, dumbfounded, at the two sketches in her hands. One, in Gabriel's unique style, showed her and Matt lying in bed together sleeping. The other was definitely by Peter, and it showed her sitting on the boot of the car, reaching up to pull Matt into a kiss.

* * *

"Audrey?"

Audrey looked up to see Matt standing a few feet from her. She pocketed the sketches.

"Uh, Claire told me to come talk to her. Listen, I'm sorry."

Audrey sighed. "I know. You told me last night. You're sorry, I'm sorry, Gabirel's probably sorry for something, we're all very sorry."

"No, I mean..." Matt ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry... for saying sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. I just... I wanted to kiss you. I just wanted it to be... better than that. I didn't want it to be an accident. I wanted it to mean something. I wanted it to be memorable. I screwed up, and I'm sorry."

Audrey smiled, and handed him Peter's sketch. "I forgive you," she told him after the grin that the sketch had caused to spread across his face had subsided a little, and reached out to pull him down to her.

* * *


End file.
